


Gift For You

by Firebull



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Crack, Established Relationship, Juudai is a Little Shit, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-21 18:11:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20697836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firebull/pseuds/Firebull
Summary: Judai had been acting off the whole day. Haou wants to know why.





	Gift For You

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this back in June. Prompt was to write a sappy valentine fic for them, but clearly I failed the sappy part.

Haou sighed in annoyance. Judai had been jumping off the walls all day. He couldn't stand still for a single second. For Haou today was just another day ending in y, but apparently to Judai it was a big deal. After hours of Judai twitching and drumming his fingers on things, Haou couldn't take it anymore.

"What got you so exited today?"

Judai stilled. A wicked grin appeared on his face. It looked as if he had been waiting for just that. Shit. "It's valentine's day."

"What's that?" Haou asked carefully.

"It's when you give the people you love gifts. Most also like to spend the day with their lover."

"Ah." That explained Judai's excitement, but not his wicked grin. He was up to something.

"Here," Judai said, pushing a small box into Haou's face.

Haou took it without thinking. He got ready to open it when he caught himself. He looked up into Judai's expecting eyes. "I..." He cursed himself for walking right into Judai's trap, but there was no going back now. "I don't have a gift for you," he found himself saying.

"It's fine! I didn't expect you to know about today."

Haou looked at him doubtfully.

"I mean it! Now, open it!" Judai urged.

Haou sighed and shook his head. There was no way around it once Judai set his mind on something. Haou opened the box. In it was a small custom-made keychain. A chibi version of Haou's head. It even wore his helmet. He didn't know how Judai did it, but he felt touched at the gesture. He lifted it out of the box to take a closer look only to stop short. 

Instead of it being connected to the top of the head, as those things tended to be, it was connected where his neck would be. It looked like one would treat a head won in battle.

Haou crushed the box and let the keychain fall to the floor. Judai wasted no time to flee from the room, Haou right behind him. 

That little shit.


End file.
